Folding Laundry
by Cal reflector
Summary: It would be awfully cold at the top if not for one person. A oneshot for Ootori Kyouya and Fuyumi.


Author's Notes: Written close to a month ago, on half a whim inspired by episode 24, where I was struck with the idea of Kyouya realizing his ambitions and how Fuyumi-Oneesan, possibly the only member of his family who shows him kindness, supports him. A sort of tune-up as I prepare for my next big (larger) Ouran fic.

**Folding Laundry**  
By Cal-Reflector

_11:45PM, The Ootori Estate, Kyouya's Residence:_

The slow halt of the vehicle roused Kyouya, and opening his eyes he saw that he had already arrived in front of the mansion, from where his butler descended the steps and opened the door for him.

"Welcome home, sir. How was your trip to Zurich?"

"Fine. Thank you, Jeeves." Walking through the majestic oak doors at the front entrance, Kyouya handed his overcoat to a maid as he made for the stairs, the sound of the pair of footsteps echoing clearly off the marble and vaulted ceilings of the mansion. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Yes Sir. The gentleman from the Economist called again for an interview about your latest acquisitions in Europe."

"Tell him it would be by teleconference, and see if we have a fifteen minute slot sometime next week."

"Very good, sir. Also, the United Nations has sent you an invitation for their year's end banquet in New York, for the humanitarian aid you provided after the recent hurricanes in South East Asia."

Kyouya paused for a moment to consider. "Thank them for the invitation, but that I regret I will not be able to attend due to my schedule."

"Very good, sir."

"Is that all, Jeeves?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. Good night then Jeeves."

"Good night, sir."

Under the brilliant light emitted by the crystal chandelier overhead, Kyoua ascended the majestic stairwell alone until he reached his room, the master suite on the second floor. Upon entering the dimly lit room, he quickly shed his suit and shoes, leaving them flung over the back of a couch and on the ground. Pulling off his tie and loosening the collar of his dress shirt, he then sank down into his armchair, feet swung up onto the footrest as he heaved an audible sigh whose weight belied the mere twenty-seven year old body from whence it came.

For a full five minutes he sat, eyes closed and arms draped over the sides, resting in the shadow and silence of the spacious study, until he heard sound of a door opening, followed by a pair of soft footsteps.

"Ara, welcome back. Kyouya-san."

"Fuyumi Nee-san…" He turned to look at his elder sister emerging from his dressing room, dressed comfortably in slippers and a casual dress, carrying a stack of clothing before her. "You're still awake?"

"I was waiting on you." She reached out to turn on the green-shaded lamp beside him and took a seat on the adjacent Ottoman, and Kyouya could see in her lap several of his shirts and dress pants, freshly ironed.

"Nee-san… you don't have to fold my clothes for me. Just leave that to the maids."

And as always, his sister only smiled and continued folding. "You were on the news again today; they compared you to Alexander and his empire."

Kyouya rubbed his fingers against his forehead and chuckled. "That man conquered the known world before he was thirty… I'm not even halfway there."

"One editorial called you the youngest robber baron the world has seen."

"Robber baron? That's a new one..."

He shielded his eyes with the back of his hand, and observing the evident weariness from the young man's sagged silhouette, Fuyumi rose, and Kyouya was startled a moment later when a pair of slender hands slipped down his neck and began kneading there and along his shoulders, the effort soon having a soothing effect as he relaxed into his sister's experienced hands.

"…You seem more tired than usual this time."

Kyouya exhaled a sigh of relief as the knots of tension began dissolving from the back of his neck. "When a nation has acted as the world's private banker since the beginning of commercialism… it takes extra effort to make them realize that one is taking over their industry."

"I see… I also heard that you've been invited by the UN to a party."

"You should go in my place. It was mostly your idea." He turned at the sound of her light chuckling. "…What?"

"Kyouya-san… you really are strange." The young robber baron arched an eyebrow, and she continued. "For every public charity you perform, you have four that you keep from the press, and those that do get found out you push onto me. It's almost as if you're afraid that the public will realize that you're really a nice, generous man."

"I am not a nice man." He immediately felt her gaze bear down on him, demanding that he come clean with himself. "I just…what constitutes as merit has changed a little over the years." _Thanks to those two…_

She seemed satisfied, and withdrew an envelope which she handed to him. "Here, from an old friend of yours."

Kyouya's eyes widened slightly as he withdrew the three sheets of letter and several pictures of a young woman with her husband and their friends, happiness clear across her face. His expression softened into a smile as he read the small, tidy script and reached the last words, _"Wish you were here."_

Fuyumi watched as he folded the letter back into its envelope. "Well?"

"Fujioka is expecting this coming summer… though I suppose I should call her by her husband's family name now. She asked me to visit."

"Will you go see her then?"

Kyouya was still for a moment before shaking his head slightly.

The distant look on his face told her that he was remembering the past, and Fuyumi brought her arms around herself before continuing quietly. "Kyouya-san… do you plan on staying alone for the rest of your life?"

"I didn't plan on being alone…it happened to me. Also…"Kyouya pushed up his glasses as he lifted his face and smiled towards the woman standing behind and above him. "…You're here, aren't you?"

He was satisfied to see a look of surprise flash briefly across his sister's complexion before she gradually returned the smile. "I'm flattered to hear that, Kyouya-san… but you should know that even though I'm a bit past my peak, Fuyumi Ootori is still in great demand amongst the single gentlemen, and I could be married and whisked off and away as soon as next week."

"Speaking of that… hasn't father given up finding someone for you yet?"

"Hardly! He calls me with a new candidate every week, some times two, and though there are certainly nice ones among them..." Leaning down and resting her head above his shoulder and lightly against the side of his face, Fuyumi crossed her arms before Kyouya's chest, wrapping him in a loose embrace. "For now, I think I shall stay with my little brother a while longer…for who will organize his wardrobe if I'm gone?"

Kyouya chuckled softly, reaching up one hand to cover hers.

"Thank you… Nee-san."

**End**


End file.
